isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuraihime
The Dark Princess... Appearance Kuraihime is a teenager-like Arrancar with a hole in the base of her neck, it is unseen through her cape's chunky necklace holding it on, the cape itself is a bit tattered. She has gray eyes and long, waist length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender and curvaceous figure. Her Arrancar robes makes it relatively difficult for anyone to deny that she's female as her uniform has two square edges that barely keep her breasts from being seen. They're held closed by a small jeweled chain. Upon her head is a gold tiara with three blue jewels in the middle of it. There's a hairline fracture along the bottom of the middle of the tiara on the middle section in a 'v'. Her skirt is pleated with a small flower petal design around the edges of the fabric. She has a dull pink belt that holds her skirt on with a blue flower similar to Orihime's hair pins. The skirt is short in the front and falls to her ankles in the back. She wears dull pink, thigh high stockings with a small ring that attaches to the middle toe, letting her toes be seen. Personality For Kuraihime, life is a never-ending party. Kuraihime loves being in the center of attention and enjoying even the simplest things – her fun and impulsive nature is usually very attractive to other people. Kuraihime never runs out of ideas and her curiosity is insatiable – she will always be among the first to try something new and exciting. Kuraihime loves communicating with other people and can spend hours upon hours chatting about various topics. There is no clearer tell-tale of her than the fact that someone has just spent the last hour talking to her about everything but the topic that was supposed to be the main reason for the conversation. Not surprisingly, this tends to be very popular in the company of extroverted types. Kuraihime lives in the world of opportunities and savors the pleasures, dramas and ideas that life throws at her. She is immersed in a never-ending performance, trying to cheer other people up. She is extremely talented at making other people feel good and excited, and she enjoys this immensely. The earthly and often unique wit of hers is a perfect symbol of her playfulness. She has a highly developed aesthetic sense and this is one of her strongest personality traits. She enjoys creating well-decorated surroundings and can recognize the value of quality in many other things. Kuraihime is very observant, able to notice and respond to someone's distressed emotional state, it also helps that she's an empath. As planning and long-term thinking are often her weakest personality traits, Kuraihime may be an inferior adviser and planner, but she is very well equipped to provide practical advice and emotional support. The main weakness for Kuraihime is her lack of rationality, which can lead to superficiality and forgetfulness, with more emphasis on quick satisfaction, but not her obligations and duties. She is also likely to do her best to ignore potential conflicts instead of dealing with them head-on. It is likely that the Kuraihime will be very practical, but not when it comes to repetitive or analytical tasks. She would rather rely on her luck or ask other people for help than spend time trying to understand a complex theory. I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you surely don't deserve me at my best. - Marilyn Monroe History As a product of Orihime wishing to become a shinigami, Kuraihime was born from the shifting of the fullbring inside of the other female. Orihime's fullbring had been pushed to the side when she decided to become a shinigami and thus helped to form Kuraihime, her opposite. When the female was Hollowfying, Orihime activated her rejection powers and tried to wipe Kuraihime from herself completely, but it didn't work. Instead, Kuraihime was expelled from Orihime's body and, after a battle between the two, Kuraihime decided to go to Hueco Mundo after escaping Urahara and Orihime friends included. While in Hueco Mundo, Kuraihime was found by one Ulquiorra Schiffer, who simply requested that she follow him into the palace of Las Noches and declared her his new fraccion, not that Kuraihime minded. Powers and Abilities Kuraihime's powers are tied to emotion and feeling, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings so as to contain her powers. She has achieved this through daily meditation and utilizing reiatsu. Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to to express herself while still maintaining control. *'Empathy:' The incredibly strong psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. She can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. *'Above-Average Physical Condition:' Though not the most physically talented of the Espada, Kuraihime is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training. *'Multilingualism:' Kuraihime is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Egyptian and Mandarin. *'Dimensional Storage:' Can store things into shadows, Kuraihime can enter her own pocket dimension when she doesn't wish to be found, this is normally where she hides items such as stolen things from the human world and personal items such as her diary and tiny photo album. *'Sonido:' Kuraihime is skilled enough in the use of Sonido to keep up with lieutenant-level shinigami. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Kuraihime's spiritual power is said to be large and very cold. It's slightly uncontrollable but with her meditation, she manages it well enough to be accused of sneaking up on people. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto: Kuro Hoseki Jewel is a shorter than normal katana with a gold, lily shaped guard. The handle is wrapped in lavender and the back of the hilt holds a little keychain with a stuffed animal figure on it. Resurrección: Her release command for her zanpakuto is 'Allow', referring to the opposition to rejection. To release her Zanpakuto, she holds it with the tip of the sword down in front of her with both hands on the hilt. The sword glows with a black aura around it. She then lets go, allowing it to suspend in the air with her eyes shut, calling out her release command, which in turn surrounds her in an orb of darkness. Kuraihime's appearance changes; her normal robes being changed into a feathered dress that shows off her shoulders and back, the tips of them falling over her thighs and down to her ankles in the back. Kuraihime's mask turns to a more elegant version of the one she already had, hanging three rows of diamonds down her forehead with a single one hanging down the middle. Along the top are five tear shaped 'petals' with inlaid diamonds with tear shaped pearls in the middle. Resurreccion Special Abilities: :Enhanced Hiero: Kuraihime's hiero receives and augmentation, allowing her to withstand strikes similar to point-blank Getsuga Tensho's without receiving any damage. :Enhanced Speed: Since she wasn't very fast to begin with, Kuraihime's speed increases drastically, giving her birdlike grace and animalistic agility with elegant movements to match her bird-like form. Concussion Beams Kuraihime can release beams of pure solidified reiatsu that can cause concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target. Kuraihime can control the movements of her beams such as making them often go in straight lines, curves, twists, turns, bend, as well as follow and lock onto targets to long-range with proficiant accuracy and marksmanship. These beams are shot from her palm, being held at her chest with her hands steepled to a point to resemble a triangle. Cero Gun Kuraihime can fire black ceros from her own body like a firearm. She can rapid-fire to create a machine gun effect, increase the firing force to result in a shotgun like blast, as well as make them smaller to allow for more precise shots. Call of the Dark Princess Kuraihime is able to release waves, spirals, rings, pulses, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze her opponent. She can send energy through any form of matter to create ruptures, and can create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and depending on what she wants, it can either be harmful or harmless. The exact effects this power has depends on the energy used, so using life-energy could be used to heal. Statistics